1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of manufacturing a composite molded article, wherein the article includes a main body member molded of a material with high hardness and cushion members molded of elastic polymer materials of which the hardness is relatively lower than the main body member, and an apparatus of manufacturing the composite molded article.
2. Description of the Related Art
As an example of a composite molded article, a pillar garnish for vehicle can be exemplified.
In this type of pillar garnish, a main body member molded of a material with stiffness such as a hard resin material and a cushion member formed of the elastic polymer materials which is softer than the main body member are integrally bonded in the edge portion where the main body member comes in contact with an automotive panel or windowpane when the pillar garnish is mounted and used in an automotive body. Then, the main body member formed of a hard material is prevented from coming in contact with the automotive panel or windowpane by the cushion member, which in turn prevents the automotive panel or windowpane from being damaged. Further, abnormal noise due to vibration during moving of a vehicle is prevented from occurring by the cushion member.
As a method of manufacturing a composite molded article such as a pillar garnish for vehicle and an apparatus of manufacturing the composite molded article, the technology disclosed in JP-A-2003-165137 is known, for example.
In the above-noted document, a hollow portion having an inner shape with a predetermined size is first formed along the longitudinal direction of the main body member molded of a material with stiffness such as a hard resin material.
The main body member is set inside an injection mold in a state where the injection mold for molding the cushion member is opened. Then, the injection mold is closed, so that a molding cavity corresponding to the cushion member is formed between the main body member and the injection mold.
Further, the elastic polymer material melted by heating is injected from an injection gate to the molding cavity so as to be filled therein. Then, the cushion member is molded and integrally bonded in a predetermined position of the main body member.